conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Chathan
Old Chathan (Aüdtscathamscc /aʊdtʃathamʃç/ , Modern Chathan: Awdtjatamsjk /aʊdtʃatamʃk/) is a hypothetical archaic ancestor to the zonal Germanic conlang, Chathan. Phonology Alphabet There are 28 characters, as opposed to Modern Chathan's 23. Aa Ää Bb Cc Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Öö Pp Rr Ss Tt Uu Üü Vv Ww Xx Yy Zz Modern Chathan Alphabet Aa Ææ Bb Dd Ee Ëë Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Ww Consonants /b/: b /ç/ : c /d/: d /f/: f /g/: g /h/: h /j/: j /k/ : k /l/ : l /ɫ/ : l before consonant, ending l /m/ : m /n/ : n /ŋ/ : ng /p/ : p /ɾ/ : r /s/ : s /ʃ/ : sc /t/ : t /v/ : v /w/ : w /çs/ : x /ts/ : z Vowels and Diphthongs /ə/ : ending e, consonants before l/m/n unless preceding e /a/ : shirt a /u/ : u /ʊ/ : ü /ɛ/ : non-ending e, ë /ɪ/ : short/ending i /ɔ/ : short o /eɪ/ : long ä, äi /i/ : long non-ending i, y /oʊ/ : long o, ö /aɪ/ : ai /ɔɪ/ : oi /aʊ/ : aü R Diphthongs /ɑɾ/ : aar /eɾ/ : är /əɾ/ : er /iɾ/ : yr /ɔɾ/ : or /uɾ/ : ur Differences between Modern and Old Chathan certain k'''s /k/ become '''c /ç/ ending n''' /n/ becomes '''ng /ŋ/ every r''' /ʀ, ɚ, ɾ/ becomes '''r /ɾ/ sj /ʃ/ becomes sc /ʃ/ sjk /ʃk/ becomes scc /ʃç/ certain t'''s /t/ become '''z /ts/ certain v'''s /v/ becomes '''w /w/ ej /eɪ/ becomes äi /eɪ/ ar /ɑɚ, aɾ/ becomes aar /ɑɾ/ ær /eɚ, eɾ/ becomes är /eɾ/ er /ɚ, əɾ/ becomes er /əɾ/ ir /iɚ, iɾ/ becomes yr /iɾ/ or /ɔɚ, ɔɾ/ becomes or /ɔɾ/ ur /uɚ, uɾ/ becomes ur /uɾ/ Grammar Genders There are 2 genders, masculine and feminine. Masculine words depend on nouns ending in voiced consonants and vowels. Den is "the" and '-en' goes on adjectives. de'n''' rod'en' hem'd''' (the red shirt) Feminine words depend on nouns ending in voiceless consonants. Det is "the" and '-et' goes on adjectives. de't''' braüng'et' gäi's''' (the brown goat) Copulae Jec är ... (I am...) Je ärt... (You are...) Häi/Säi/Hit ärst... (He/She/It is...) Wäi/Jäi/Däi sing... (We/You (all)/They are...) Ec/Je/Häi/Säi/Hit war... (I/You/He/She/It was/were...) Wäi/Jäi/Däi warang... (We/You (all)/They were...) Ec haf... (I have...) Je haft... (You have.) Häi/Säi/Hit haft... (He/She/It has...) Wäi/Jäi/Däi haffang... (We/You (all)/They have...) Verbs wäsang /weɪsaŋ/ (to know) Present Simple Jec/Je/Hä/Sä/Hit/Wä/Jä/Dä wäista. (I/You/He/She/It/We/You (all)/They know(s).) Present Progressive Jec är wäsanning. (I am knowing.) Je ärt wäsanning. (You are knowing.) Hä/Sä/Hit ärst wäsanning. (He/She/It is knowing.) Wä/Jä/Dä sing wäsanning. (We/You (all)/They are knowing.) Past Progressive Jec/Je/Hä/Sä/Hit war wäsang. (I/You/He/She/It was knowing.) Wä/Jä/Dä warang wäsang. (We/You (all)/They were knowing.) Simple Past Jec/Je/Hä/Sä/Hit/Wä/Jä/Dä gawwäista. (I/You/He/She/It/We/You (all)/They knew.) Past Perfect Simple Jec haf gawwäsang. (I have known.) Je haft gawwäsang. (You have known.) Hä/Sä/Hit haft gawwäsang. (You/He/She/It have known.) Wä/Jä/Dä haffang gawwäsang. (We/You (all)/They have known.) Future Jec/Je/Hä/Sä/Hit/Wä/Jä/Dä ska wäsang. (I/You/He/She/It/We/You (all)/They will know.) Dictionary : Wordbuc Interrogatives : Frajender who : wyr what : was where : waür when : wang why : waarfor how : worn which : welc People : Folker boy : dreng girl : jent man : mang woman : kwing brother : broder/bror sister : süster/süs father : fater/far mother : moder/mor son : söng daughter : dotter husband : ectmang wife : fraü Numbers : Taller 0 : nol 1 : äing 2 : zwä 3 : drä 4 : fyr 5 : fäim 6 : sex 7 : siveng 8 : act 9 : nägeng 10 : zyng 11 : elev 12 : zwolv 13 : dräzyng 14 : fyrzyng 15 : fäimzyng 16 : sexzyng 17 : sivenzyng 18 : actzyng 19 : nägenzyng 20 : zwanzy Amounts : Fylhäder all : al every : jider many : fyl some : sommy few : väny none : käing more : mär less : fär Colors : Farger red : röd orange : oransc yellow : gäil green : grun blue : blaü violet : fjolet purple : lila pink : rös black : scwaarz white : wis grey : graü brown : braüng Days : Daier Sunday : sondai Monday : mandai Tuesday : tisdai Wednesday : wonsdai Tuesday : torsdai Friday : frädai Saturday : lordai Seasons : Jaarstäder winter : winter spring : forjaar summer : sommer autumn : härst Clothing : Kläder blouse : blus dress : kjol glasses : bril glove : handscko jacket : jak pants : bruk shirt : hemd shoe : soko skirt : rok sock : sok sunglasses : sonbril sweater : traü Animals : Dyrer ape : ap bear : bjorng bird : fogel cat : kat chicken : kikling cow : ku deer: hjort dog: hond dolphin: delfyng elephant: olefant fish : fisck frog : frosck giraffe: gyraf goat : gäis hippo : flodparst horse : parst human : mensck lion : läiu lizard : ogel louse : laüs mouse : maüs rabbit : koning rat : rot rhino : näishorng shark : hai sheep : sckap snake : sclang swine : scväing tiger : täger turtle : sckilpad whale : wal zebra : zebra Weather : Wär cloud : wolk fog : mist hail : haggel hurricane : orkang ice : äis lightning : bliks rain : rägeng snow : scnä storm : storm sun : son thunder : tonder tornado : tornado wind : wind Body Parts : Likamtäler arm : arm belly : baük breast : borst blood : blod brain : hjärng ear : or eye : aüg face : gesict finger : finger foot : fus hair : har hand : hand head : haüfd heart : hjärt knee : kny leg : bäing mouth : mond nail : naggel neck : hals nose : näis skin : haüd tail : scwanz toe : ta tongue : tong tooth : zand Adjectives : Bäfuglic Namworder bad : sclect big : grös clean : räin cold : kaüd correct : recty creative : sccapend dirty : fawl, scmuzy dry : drög dull : stomf far : fjärn full : fol empty : tom good : gud heavy : scwaar long : lang narrow : scmal near(by) : dict(bä) new : nju old : aüd rotten : rot round : rond sharp : sccarf short : kort small : kläin smooth : glad straight : grad thick : dik thin : dün warm : warm wet : nas wide : bräid Verbs : Werkworder to bite : bäsang to blow : blassang to breathe : admang to come : kommang to count : telang to cut : scnädang to dance : dansang to die : stervang to dig : gravvang to do : gjorang to drag : sclepang to drink : drenkang to eat : ätang to get : krägang to give : gävang to go : gaang to fall : fallang to fear : fräsang to fight : kjempang to fly : fligang to follow : foljang to freeze : frisang to hear : horang to hit : sclogang to hold : haldang to hunt : jagang to jump : springang to kill : dodang to know : wäsang to laugh : laccang to learn : lärang to lie (down) : ligang to listen : laüstang to live : lävang to open : öbnang to play : lägang to pull : trekang to push : driuang to run : laüpang to rub : wrävang to scratch : kratsang to see : siang to sew : naiang to sing : sengang to sit : sittang to sleep : sclappang to smell : raükang to smoke : rokang to speak : spräkang to spin : spinnang to spit : spjutang to squeeze : drükang to stab : stäkang to stand : staang to suck : saügang to swell : scvelang to swim : scvemang to take : nemang to think : tenkang to throw : goiang to tie : bindang to touch : rorang to want : vollang to wash : vasccang to wear : dragang to wipe : wesccang to wish : wensccang to write : sccrävang Example Text Old Chathan Al menscclic säner sing gaborta fräi ond galäic yn wärdihäid ond recter. Dä sing gagifta med forstand ond gawäis ond skolta handlang zil änander yn än gäist af brodersccap. Modern Chathan Al mensjklik senen sin gebbort frej on glejk ien værdighejd on rekten. Dej sin geggift med ferstand on gevvejs on skolt handlen til enander ien en gejst av brodersjkap. English All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. See Also Middle Chathan Category:Chathan